


Brekkie

by firelord65



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Tilly and Michael talk boys, crushes, and the future possibilities between Michael and a certain Security chief.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Brekkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Michael checked her chrono as they made their penultimate lap around the deck. She looked over her shoulder as Tilly dutifully followed just two paces behind. They had spent the last four laps in relative silence with Tilly only responding to Michael's time calls.

"Ten seconds better than the last one," Michael announced. There wasn't the usual upturn in Tilly's expression in the announcement, though that may have been due to the length of their workout. When Michael had first suggested that they add additional laps today she had not anticipated that Tilly would agree with such gusto. Perhaps she was regretting it now.

"Keep it up and we'll be looking at a new record," Michael said to encourage her.

Tilly let out an exhausted _huzzah_ which was reassuring. Working through the stitch that was crawling along her side, Michael let her own pace dip slower. Tilly was red faced but determined, smoothly moving to overtake Michael as they wound through the halls once more. Once the turbolift doors emerged ahead of them, both women slowed to a grateful halt.

Michael clicked the button on her chrono to stop the timer. "That was some serious improvement," she commented as she flipped the chrono around to face Tilly.

In a return to more typical behavior, Tilly shook her head. "Can't think. Must sit," she panted. Michael cracked a grin and agreed. Once they were in the cafeteria and working through a post-workout breakfast, Tilly was once again her talkative self.

"So, can I bring up the elephant in the room?" she said after clearing her plate of the eggwhite omelette and mixed berries that Michael had selected for them today. It was nice, this routine that they were working through together. Michael was surprising herself with how easily she was now able to connect with Tilly after such a short time. Which meant she knew exactly what Tilly was getting at now.

"Which is?" Michael replied evasively.

She was picking through her food more slowly than Tilly, a fact that she was now glad for as it gave her the ability to hide behind her fork when Tilly brought up, "You and the cute LT."

"I'm not sure what there is to say." That was the truth, such as it was. She had certainly been thinking about Lieutenant Tyler. But thinking about and talking about were two very different things.

Across from her on the table, Tilly rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer. "What isn't there to say? Finding out that you two fell for one another - or at least admitted it finally - during multiple time loops? With Stamets playing matchmaker?" Tilly gushed. She had brought her voice down low though, something that Michael appreciated deeply.

Chewing thoughtfully on her food, Michael hummed. "Well there is all of that to say, I suppose," she admitted. "But then again, that's it isn't it? It all happened to different versions of ourselves. And now where does that leave us now?"

Tilly's eyes were bright with excitement. "That must be kind of crazy, right? But it's sort of romantic, too. Falling for one another in a crisis and tragically being unable to remember it all."

Michael twisted her fork between her fingers. She frowned and jabbed another pair of berries. Tilly was bringing up some things she had thought about and others that she hadn't dared to. "I'm not sure that I see the romance aspect of it. But it does help to see the possibilities for the future that might not have been so apparent before," she admitted.

"That's one way to put it," Tilly laughed. Then she ducked her head and returned to their more subdued level again. "So, does that mean you are thinking about it then? You know. The whole dating thing?"

She poked Michael gently. "Eh?" she pressed.

A flush rose on Michael's face. "I'm… not dismissing it."

Tilly was practically vibrating in the chair across from her. "I'm so happy for you!" she said, her emotions earnest and infectious. Michael smiled as well though in a much more reserved fashion.

"Thank you," she murmured earnestly. Talking about it had been surprisingly helpful, though she didn't exactly have a plan for what might come next. Maybe that was alright though. She raised an eyebrow and turned the tables on Tilly. "I thought for a short while that maybe you had had your eyes on the 'cute LT' yourself?" Michael teased.

Tilly laughed again and waved a hand casually. "I wouldn't have said _no_ if he had started asking around for me. But I wasn't, like, on the hunt for him," she replied emphatically. "And now I'm glad that I wasn't! I really do think you two work well together."

"We do have a similar approach to issues," Michael said. When Tilly opened her mouth to correct her, it was Michael's turn to laugh. "I'm messing with you. I know what you meant."

Tilly rolled her eyes. She returned to her juice and the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. Michael devoured the last bites of her omelette, feeling content.


End file.
